Whats new hr 2020
---- Ovdje vidiš sve vijesti iz 2020. Trenutne vijesti 6. 2. 2020. OBJAVA NA BLOGU: ŠTO LJUBIMCI PREFERIRAJU JESTI Istaknuti Wiki članak za ovaj mjesec se bavi hranom koju ljubimci preferiraju jesti! Nadamo se da će vam pomoći dok izliježete i odgajate svoj vlastiti zvjerinjak na Habitici. Nemoj ga zaboraviti pogledati i javi nam svoje mišljenje putem Twittera, Tumblra i Facebooka. ---- 4. 2. 2020. POZADINE ZA VELJAČU, ARTIKLI IZ ORMARA I SLUŽBENI HABITIČINI IZAZOVI! Pozadine i artikli iz ormara za veljaču! Dodali smo tri nove pozadine u Dućan pozadina! Tvoj avatar sada može plesati cijelu noć u elegantnoj plesnoj sali, sudjelovati u finoj čajanci i uživati u Habitičinoj dvorani junaka. Pogledaj ih pod Korisnička ikona > Pozadine! Uz to, ima nove opreme u Začaranom ormaru koju možeš kupiti Zlatnicima, uključujući komplet "Matchmakera". Bilo bi ti pametno marljivo raditi na tvojim zadacima u stvarnom životu kako bi zaradio/la sve te komade opreme! Uživaj :) Izazov uspješnih odluka za veljaču 2020. i Take This izazov Tim Habitice je lansirao posebni službeni niz Izazova u sklopu Official New Year's Resolution Ceha (Službenog Ceha novogodišnjih odluka). Ovi Izazovi su osmišljeni da ti pomognu graditi i održavati ciljeve koji su predodređeni za uspjeh i onda da ih se držiš kako godina odmiće. Za Izazov ovog mjeseca, "Naoštri svoje oružje" (Hone your Weapons), fokusiramo se na pročišćavanje i sužavanje tvojih ciljeva kako bismo ih učinila lakše ostvarivima! 3. ožujka, jedan sretni pobjednik će dobiti izbor između 25 dragulja ili jedan mjesec pretplate na poklon, a četvero dodatni pobjednika dobit će svaki po 15 dragulja! Čestitamo pobjednicima Izazova za siječanj: @MaryanHatch, @AlexGarbus, @Feverfew_mole, @shadow-who-walks, and @cyoosh! Sljedeći Take This izazov je također lansiran, "Multiplayer Co-Op Exercise!" (Vježba suradnje za više igrača, s fokusom na uspostavljanje partnerstva s prijateljem kako biste zajedno radili na svojoj fizičkoj spremi. Nemoj ga zaboraviti pogledati kako bi zaradio/la dodatne dijelove Take This seta opreme! Take This je neprofitna organizacija koja pokušava informirati gamersku zajednicu po pitanju mentalnog zdravlja, pružiti edukaciju o mentalnim poremećajima i prevenciji mentalnih bolesti te smanjiti stigmu mentalnih bolesti. Čestitamo pobjednicima zadnjeg Take This Izazova, "Trijumf heroja!": glavnom dobitniku/ci @Mythenmetz i drugoplasiranima @copjack, @egroeg0808, @nathgama, @k4m3n i @Abbastract! Uz to, svi sudionici tog Izazova su dobili komad opreme iz Take This kompleta opreme ako ga prethodno nisu završili. Nalazi se u tvom stupcu Nagrada. Uživaj! ---- 1. 2. 2020. OTKRIVENI SU PRETPLATNIČKI PREDMETI ZA VELJAČU! Otkriveni su pretplatnički predmeti za veljaču: komplet artikala Ljubavi sa stilom! Pretplati se na Habiticu do 29. veljače kako bi dobio/la ovaj uzbudljivi komplet. Ako si već aktivni pretplatnik, ponovno učitaj stranicu i onda otiđi pod Inventar > Artikli da bi preuzeo/la svoju opremu! Pretplatnici također dobivaju mogućnost kupovanja Dragulja u zamjenu za Zlatnike - što si duže pretplaćen/a, to možeš više Dragulja kupovati mjesečno! Postoje i druge pogodnosti poput duljeg pristupa proširenim podacima i slatki Rogati zec za ljubimca. Što je najbolje od svega, pretplate omogućuju Habitici da nastavi raditi. Hvala vam puno na vašoj podršci - puno nam znači. ---- siječanj 2020. 31. 1. 2020. HABITIČINA ROĐENDANSKA PROSLAVA! I POSLJEDNJA PRILIKA ZA ZIMSKU ZEMLJU ČUDA Habitičin rođendanksi tulum 31. siječnja je Habitičin rođendan! Hvala vam svima što ste dio naše zajednice - puno nam znači. Sad se pridružite nama i NIL-ovima u slavlju! Torta za svih! U čast slavlju, svakome smo poklonili asortiman ukusnih kolača kojima možete hraniti svoje ljubimce! Uz to, sljedeća dva dana Trgovac Aleksandar prodaje kolače u svom dućanu i kolače ćeš ponekad dobiti na poklon kad izvršiš neki od svojih zadataka. Kolači funkcioniraju kao normalna hrana za ljubimce, ali ako želiš znati koji ljubimce vole koje kolače, možeš to otkriti na the wiki has spoilers. Halja za tulume U stupcu Nagrada je besplatno dostupna halja za tulume! Nosi je s ponosom! Postignuće Rođendanskog tuluma U čast Habitičinog rođendana, svatko je dobio postignuće Habitičinog rođendanskog tuluma! Ovo postignuće se zbraja sa svakim rođendanskim tulumom kojeg proslaviš s nama. Posljednja prilika za komplet Legendarne lisice Podsjetnik: ovo je posljednji dan za pretplatiti se i dobiti komplet Legendarne lisice! Pretplata ti također omogućuje kupovinu Dragulja u zamjenu za Zlatnike i druge izvrsne pogodnosti kao što je poseban ljubimac Rogatog zeca! Hvala ti puno na tvojoj podršci! Pomažeš nam u održavanju Habitice. Posljednja prilika za stvari iz Zimske zemlje čuda! Zimska zemlja čuda u Habitici se približava kraju. Sada je posljednji dan za ugrabiti ovogodišnje komplete ograničenih izdanja iz stupca Nagrada. Ovisno o tvojoj klasi, možeš biti zimzeleni Ratnik, Čarobnjak zvona, Iscjelitelj zimskih začina, ili svjetlosni Lupež! Nemoj propustiti ove zakon komplete opreme koj možeš kupiti Zlatnicima! Sezonski dućan će se također zatvoriti kada ova gala završi. Sezonska čarobnica skladišti sezonska izdanja kompleta od prijašnjih zima koji su sad dostupni u zamjenu za Dragulje umjesto Zlatnika. Uz njih se može naći i pustolovine ""Lovački Djed Mraz" i "Pronađi mladunče". Također je posljednji dan za kupiti čarobne napitke za izlijeganje u bojama Aurore i povratak božikovine i Zvjezdanog neba Ako se vrate, to će biti tek sljedeće godine najranije, stoga nemaš što čekati! Ovo je ujedno i posljednji dan za kupiti posebne zimske Pustolovine! Možeš kupiti pustolovine "Lovački Djed Mraz" i "Pronađi mladunče" u Sezonskom dućanu zasebno, svaki za cijenu 4 Dragulja, ili ih možeš dobiti na popustu u sklopu komplete Pustolovina zimskih ljubimaca koji uključuje "Lovačkog Djeda Mraza", "Pronađi mladunče" i pustolovinu pingvina, i to sve za samo 7 Dragulja u Dućanu pustolovina! Molimo te da imaš na umu da se pustolovine "Lovački Djed Mraz" i "Pronađi mladunče" trebaju proći samo jednom kako bi dobio/la rijetkog polarnog medvjeda za ljubimca i jahaću životinju. ---- 23. 1. 2020. OBJAVE NA HABITIČINOM BLOGU! OMILJENI CEHOVI I REFLEKTOR O KORIŠTENJU HABITICE Reflektor o Cehovima: omiljeni Cehovi Beffymaroo Za ovogodišnju seriju Reflektora o Cehovima, ističemo neke od omiljenih Cehova po izboru Habitičinog osoblja, moderatora i možda nekih visoko rangiranih doprinositelja! Ovaj mjesec započinjemo stvari s nekoliko omiljenih Cehova po izboru Beffymaroo! Ako želiš prilagoditi svoje iskustvo Habitice i priključiti se aktivnim, pozitivnim Cehovima, ovo je odličan način za pokupiti neke nove ideje i pronaći Cehvoe kojima se možeš pridružiti. Reflektor o korištenju Habitice: prilagođavanje Habitičinih mehanika Reflektor o korištenju Habitice za ovaj mjesec se bavi prilagođavanjem Habitičinih mehanika! Ističe brojne odlične savjete koje su iznijeli Habitičani u Use Case Spotlights Cehu (Cehu korištenja Habitice). Nadamo se da će pomoći onima među vama koji možda traže načine za poboljšati svoje iskustvo na Habitici. Uz to, sakupljamo prijedloge korisnika za sljedeći reflektor o korištenju Habitice! Kako ti maksimalno iskorištavaš sudjelovanje u pustolovinama u tvojoj Družini? Istaknut ćemo korisničke primjere u našem Reflektoru o korištenju Habitice na Habitičinom blogu sljedeći mjesec. Stoga objavi svoje prijedloge u Cehu korištenja Habitice sada. Jedva čekamo saznati više o tome kako ti koristiš Habiticu da bi poboljšao/la svoj život i obavljao/la stvari! ---- 21. 1. 2020. NOVE STEAMPUNK POZADINE OD PUTNIKA KROZ VRIJEME! Bok Habitičani! Izdali smo potpuno nove pozadine u Dućanu Putnika kroz vrijeme! Pokaži svoje retrofuturističke komplete pred Tornjem sa satom, Parnim pogonom, ili čak u Cepelinu! Oni će biti dostupni za cijenu jednog Mističnog pješčanog sata po komadu. Pogledaj Dućan Putnika kroz vrijeme kako bi pronaša/la ove cool pozadine, ali i prošle komade pretplatničke opreme, potjeru za robotskim ljubimcima, a čak i rijetke ljubimce i jahaće životinje! Hvala što podršavate Habiticu! Nadamo se da ćete uživati u svojim novim pozadinama. ---- 16. 1. 2020. OBJAVA NA BLOGU: SEZONSKI DUĆAN Istaknuti Wiki članak za ovaj mjesec je o Sezonskom dućanu! Nadamo se da će vam pomoći najbolje iskoristiti Zimsku zemlju čuda i brojen druge gale koje će uslijediti. Nemoj ga zaboraviti pogledati i javi nam svoje mišljenje putem Twittera, Tumblra i Facebooka. ---- 14. 1. 2020. ZIMSKE BOJE KOŽE I KOSE! Sezonska izdanja zimskih boja kose su sada dostupna za kupovinu! Sada možeš obojati kosu svog avatara sniježno bijelo, pepermint plavu, zimzeleno, auroru, boje zimskog neba ili u niz svečanih boja. Uz to, sezonska izdanja zimskih boja kože su također dostupna! Možeš upotpuniti zimski imidž svog avatara sa sljedećim bojama kože: aurorom, dotjeranom, svečanom, zimzelenom, polarnom, šećernom i bojom zimske zvijezde. Oba kompleta sezonskih izdanja prilagodbi bit će dostupna za kupovinu samo do 31. siječnja nakon čega će nestati do sljedeće godine. Stoga ih nemoj zaboraviti sada zgrabiti! Možeš ih pronaći pod Korisnik > Uredi avatara! ---- 8. 1. 2020. POZADINE I ARTIKLI IZ ORMARA ZA SIJEČANJ! Dodali smo tri nove pozadine u Dućan pozadina! Sada se tvoj avatar može slaviti na rođendanskom tulumu, zuriti u tihu ljepotu snježne pustinje i opaliti slavljeničku pozu u snježnoj kugli. Pogledaj ih pod Korisnička ikona > Pozadine! Uz to ima nove opreme koju možeš kupiti Zlatnicima u Začaranom ormaru, što uključuje komplet rođendanske torte! Bilo bi ti pametno marljivo izvršavati svoje zadaće u stvarnom životu kako bi osvojio/la sve komade opreme! Uživaj :) ---- 6. 1. 2020. POSLJEDNJA PRILIKA ZA POKLONITI PRETPLATU I DOBITI JEDNU BESPLATNO! Danas ti je posljednja prilika za iskoristiti našu promociju u kojoj, ako nekome pokloniš pretplatu, ti dobiješ istu tu preetplatu za sebe, besplatno! Pretplatnici dobivaju gomilu pogodnosti svaki mjesec uključujući ekskluzivne predmete, mogućnosti kupovine Dragulja Zlatnicima i slatkog ekskluzivnog Rogatog zeca za ljubimca. Uz to, ovo nam pomaže održavati Habiticu :) Kako bi poklonio/la nekome pretplatu, samo otiđi na njihov profil i klikni na ikonu poklona u gornjem desnom kutu. Ako te zanima isprobati neku od pretplata, sada je pravo vrijeme! Učini prijatelja/icu sretnim/om i iskoristite sve voje nove Dragulje kako biste zajedno išli na Pustolovine. Molimo te da imaš umu da, ako ti ili primatelj tvog poklona već imate neku obnavljajuću pretplatu, poklonjena pretplata će započeti tek nakon što se druga pretplata otkaže ili istekne. Hvala vam puno na podršci! <3 ---- 1. 1. 2020. PRETPLATNIČKI PREDMETI ZA SIJEČANJ I SLUŽBENI HABITIČINI IZAZOVI! Otkvireni su pretplatnički predmeti za siječanj! Otkriveni su pretplatnički predmeti za siječanj: kompled Legendarne lisice! Dobit ćeš ovaj komplet ako se pretplatiš do 31. siječnja. Ako si već aktivni pretplatnik, ponovno učitaj stranicu i onda otiđi pod Inventar > Artikli kako bi preuzeo/la svoju opremu! Pretplatnici također dobivaju mogućnost kupovanja Dragulja u zamjenu za Zlatnike i druge izvrsne pogodnosti! Uz to, trenutno još traje naša "Daruj jednu, dobij jednu" promocija pa je sad savršeno vrijeme za poviriti je. Ova promocija traje do 6. siječnja. Hvala vam puno na vašoj podršci - puno nam znači. Izazov uspješnih odluka i novi Take This izazov za siiječanj 2020. Tim Habitice je lansirao posebni službeni niz Izazova u sklopu Official New Year's Resolution Ceha (Službenog Ceha novogodišnjih odluka). Ovi Izazovi su osmišljeni da ti pomognu graditi i održavati ciljeve koji su predodređeni za uspjeh i onda da ih se držiš kako 2020. odmiće. Pogledaj prvi Izazov novogodišnjih uspješnih odluka ove godine kako bi započeo/la svoj put prema uspjehu u ostvarivanju svojih ciljeva! U izazovu Begin Your Quest (Započni svoju pustolovinu), fokusiramo se na odabiranje realističnih i dostižnih ciljeva! Jedan glavni pobjednik dobit će svoj izbor jednomjesečne pretplate na Habiticu na poklon ili 25 Dragulja kad Izazov završi 3. veljače. Četvero sretnih drugoplasiranih pobjednika dobit će nagradu od 15 Dragulja. Čestitamo dobitnicima izazova za prosinac: @AndoJun, @SilverSquirrel, @CathB, @IntegrationAsh, i @DerRue! Sljedeći Take This Izazov je također lansiran, "Hero's Triumph" (Trijumf heroja), s naglaskom na volontiranje. Nemoj ga zaboraviti pogledati kako bi zaradio/la dodatne dijelove Take This kompleta opreme! Take This je neprofitna organizacija koja pokušava informirati gamersku zajednicu po pitanju mentalnog zdravlja, pružiti edukaciju o mentalnim poremećajima i prevenciji mentalnih bolesti te smanjiti stigmu mentalnih bolesti. Čestitamo pobjednicima zadnjeg Take This Izazova, "Test Thy Courage!" (Testiraj svoju hrabrost): dobitniku/ci glavne nagrade @r-flan2020 i drugoplasiranima @SPLOOean, @Bobette37, @WizardGnome, @pearlygeek i @drilcipher! Uz to, svi sudionici tog Izazova su dobili komad opreme Take This kompleta ako ga prethodno nisu završili. Nalazi se u tvom stupcu Nagrada. Uživaj! ---- Category:News